


a few words

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: After the issues with Albus, Harry is struggling to connect with Lily so goes to her Godfather Ron hoping for an insight. He gets something.





	a few words

Ron is just finishing getting the pyramid of boxes containing the latest voile altering sweets when Harry wanders into the store. With a final tap of his wand he nods to himself before turning to his best friend.

"So...what's her problem?" Harry queries while peering around the store. 

"She's sixteen, mate. She's got a lot of them." Ron laughs before gesturing Harry through to the back where he already has some bottles chilling. "Sit down then. Let's hash out the kid problems."

"I know Lil's been through a lot. Her brothers....Merlin Ron I still can't get over that whole thing but..."

"She says a lot of stuff and I'm not going to give you details cause I'm her Godfather and frankly that means she trusts me. So do you. But Harry? She needs to feel part of the family. Your family. I don't mean questions at dinner. Doing things you know?" Ron rambles, a bottle in one hand and gesturing with the other. 

Harry nods. He thinks he understands and if not he is sure Ginny well. Things are hard with her right now but they are working hard. They went out to a muggle restaurant in London by the river the past weekend. She laughed and smiled like she had not for years and that was something. Something _beautiful_. 

"With me? Or her brothers? Or...what?" Harry asks, full of frustration which only seems to amuse Ron more. Narrowing his eyes Harry reaches out and kicks his best friend. "Like you said, you're her godfather. So do your job."

Ron laughs and half-heartedly kicks back before settling back in his seat. "She didn't go into detail but I think she misses you all. Mix things up I guess? Play chess?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Well that will be her and James because you know that Al and I suck."

Ron raises his bottle as he laughs but once he settles he looks at Harry more seriously. "She knows who you are. What you did. Before. Now. I think she just wants her dad. That whole 'I hate you, you're ruining my life' thing? Normal. Rose pulled that when I said she couldn't wear a top that showed more than I liked."

Harry turns the bottle around in his hands a few times while staring at the floor before turning back to Ron. "You sure?"

"Mate...are you ok?"

"I don't know if I know how to be a parent?" 

"Well you're a couple of decades late for that mate. Teddy is doing his thing. James is attempting to be an adult. Your other two are trying to find themselves out! Merlin, this is too late! You have kids and they are great!"

"But-"

"No! Harry no. They are great!"

"Albus...and his friend they-"

"Made stupid mistakes we have no right to judge them for. Exhibit Cerberus, basilisk, werewolf and...want another beer?" Ron states very deadpan. 

"So I should offer her a space to talk and then...do stuff with her?"

"Sounds bonkers doesn't it? Works though."

Harry stares for a second and then nods. Ron grew up in a family and knows how to deal with these problems. Ginny keeps telling him that he does well but his past still haunts him. His feeling are going to dark places when Ron violently thrusts a glass of whiskey in his face. 

"She'll be there tomorrow ok? And so will her boyfriend troubles. Tell me how the division is going." 

Harry grins and lies back. "Same shit. Flint is still a madman with a warrant."


End file.
